Sweet Torment On Hold!
by CottoncandyGk
Summary: Time doesn't fade all wounds. It just adds to them. Read better summary inside. Garrus/OC/Thane with OC/Jack and background Tali/Shepard.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Special Note: So, I'm completely aware that I haven't finished the stories I have out currently, but for some reason this just wouldn't leave my head until I started writing this. This takes place after ME into ME2, before Garrus gets recruited, basically before his whole team on Omega dies. So the question is, what if Garrus wasn't the only one who survived other than Sidonis? Basically Thane/OC/Garrus, OC/Jack with possible character death. I kind of want to ask reviewers, if there is any, whom should my OC character end up with? I love both character but can't decide. Hopefully I'm able to pull this story out.**

**Extra: The first chapter is rather fast, but I want to get to the first time my characters meet Garrus. Hopefully by the 4th or 5th chapter I want to get to Sidonis' betrayal, how the OC characters survived, Garrus' feelings on losing his crew then last but not least his recruitment before the official story starts. So everything will go rather quick. If you wish to beta for me, let me know. I'd appreciate it.**

**Summary**: Asami and her twin brother Haru become a part of Garrus' team, when he was righting injustice on Omega, after a few encounters and finding out they are doing the same thing. They get to know each other, and begin to become closer over the two years Shepard was being reconstructed by Cerberus. During Sidonis' betrayal, although badly hurt and close to death, both twins survive and escape the slaughter of their team. For a time, they spend it in seclusion to heal their wounds and pride being that Asami's twin brother falls into a coma because he protected her from the worst of it, ultimately saving her. When they finally get back on their feet and he wakes up, they go and look for Garrus hoping their only actual friend survived and they could be together. Unfortunately they heard news of all the mercs banding together and killing him while he dwindled down their numbers heavily. They begin taking out every merc they could find, be it in sight or assassinations in their homes. A few months pass when Garrus and the crew come to Omega for shore leave. Garrus spots both the twins and he takes a group of two, Shepard and Thane, and goes after them to confront them and prove he isn't gone to heal their broken heart. They join Shepard's crew after some drama and help them on their mission.

**Word Count: 1,782**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (The very beginning.)<strong>

'Ma'am! You have to push!' The female nurse had screamed to the woman in her late 20's, hoping that somehow her voice pierced through the yells from the other woman giving birth in the hospital ward they currently resided in. For the pregnant female, the pain of giving birth had been unbearable. She already had one child, but sadly the baby's twin was being more difficult and it had already been an hour. She felt like she was splitting in half, and they already neared the alternative of giving her a C-section. She just didn't want that. As soon as she knew she was pregnant, even though they no longer had money to live after giving it all to be there, she wanted a natural birth. She felt stupid now for refusing the medication, but then they would charge her, and she only had saved up for this. Gritting her teeth, she pushed as hard as she could, her abdomen tightening harshly and her legs shook from the strain. Finally, after what seemed like years, they baby came, his wailing screams making her ear drums throb. The mother fell back in a sweaty mess and sighed heavily. It was over, her baby was healthy and she could finally have them in her arms after 9 months in her stomach, unusual cravings and hormonal explosions.

It had taken an hour afterwards to finally hold them. The test and cleaning of the children was mandatory, and with her husband not there and trying to find much needed work, she needed to oversee everything, even their final renditions of their names. She had spoken to her sister a month before, and she had told them they would help even though they did not have much to their names either. At first, she had told them they didn't need it. They'd be okay, but now looking at the situation she could no longer avoid the charity. They looked and looked, but sadly where they resided didn't prove to be profitable to the low income families especially the ones that had no money. It was hard living on earth. It had taken a week to pack everything up; her sister and brother-in-law had sent them money for a transport to move. Omega was the slums, it was even worst looking than where they had lived but who were they to turn it down when they knew they couldn't. It was for the children.

Work was hard to find at first. She was a dancer, classical ballet and some general so she had no choice when it came down to her only talent and in the place they lived. Aria hired her because she was a 'pretty little human', exotic, not an Asari and her husband in the bar serving drinks because he could not do anything else that would pay enough. He was a handy man, jack of all trades but he needed something solid. Months passed by quickly, and both were tired from the stress of twins. Their daughter was quiet, but her son would basically force both to cry. They were alike in not letting the other suffer alone. Every day one worked nights, the other days so they would not leave them alone. Finally the crying stopped after 2 years and then screaming became more dominant. They spoke, walked and began to show talents with machinery and anything tech. Their parents where proud of the two prodigies and every day, every year they became smarter and learned at an alarming rate.

Years passed and finally they were more comfortable than when they started but as soon as they believed that they could make a life with what they now had, the trouble started anew. Their father began to discover that his brother-in-law was gambling, losing bets and money that his sister-in-law had worked hard for. She had finally gotten pregnant after so many years of trying and he was becoming an alcoholic. It was troubling. The Blood Pack would come and harass them for protection money and their monthly payment. It was brutal when they didn't have it. They would beat him, but spared her because she was pregnant, or so they thought. They didn't push the subject but their marriage was in trouble and falling fast.

Ten years had passed since the twins had been born, and when the twins' aunt and uncle went to try and repair their marriage one night for the sake of the child they had the Blood Pack had had enough. They wanted their money, and they wanted it in that instance. When they couldn't produce it, the couple got one shot each in their skulls. Their child, who was only five, was taken to be an errand boy for them and they never saw him again. In their will, they received the apartment they continued to live at. When the Blood Pack got wind of it they put a plan in action to remedy that. The children, although young, were smart and gifted. They were the first to smell the smoke and alert their parents to it. They were asleep and could have suffocated if not for them. It was hot and when a beam fell on them, their daughter on her back and their son on his chest, they saved them at the cost of their lives and burned to ashes.

The children cried every night for them. They had no money to their names, hardly any cloths on their backs and they were alone, only each other to bare their souls to. Discovering that the Blood Pack had something to do with it was no difficult. The children had went back to see if they could find anything in the remains of their lost home. The large Krogan was standing in the living room of the charred apartment laughing up a storm when he kicked their parents' remains of burnt flesh. 'It's their own damn fault! They should have paid. Stupid meat bags!' He exclaimed with another booming laugh thinking that all the family had died. That was when the children had vowed revenge on every damn Blood Pack they could find, on every damn merc that crossed their path. They clasped each other's hand tightly and ran away from that place before they were discovered with hate in their hearts.

The children worked for anything they could. Mouthfuls of food where hard to come by, water was easiest. They outgrew their cloths quickly, and charity was hard to get but people's hearts broke for their plight and gave them what they could. After a year of their loneliness an older couple came for them. They looked after them like their own and they were happy. The older man was in the military and he was a biotic, so he had taught them weapons and everything he could. Especially the young girl's twin in biotics since he was a biotic and he came into fruition in those early years as well as receiving an amp. The older woman was a mechanic and pilot so she taught them everything she knew and more. Life was beginning to normalize itself. Five years passed quickly then when they got sick and died, it was hard on the two teens. They left them everything, they were grateful but they missed them and their hearts were heavy with lose. Another family lost and again they were alone. They began to work again, but this time for Aria. Children where experts at hiding and finding out things the adults wouldn't think twice about speaking in front of them thinking they had no connections. They were 'innocent'. Food was not scarce because of Aria. She even protected them the best she could since they fed her things she could use on her enemies.

Days passed quickly, then weeks, months, and years. They got better at shooting, mechanics, piloting and in the boy's case his biotics and everything in between. Yet, life was not easy. They received scars, bullets from battles and the boy, well now man, lost his left arm. He received a mechanic one they created together. It was better than they could find anywhere else. He had to relearn everything to have expert functionality again. His ghost pains where hard to overcome at times. He would always have them for the rest of his life. The female twin had marred her beautiful face, just like her mother's. She had been caught making a stupid mistake and mercs cut her to intimidate her. The 'x' shape on her left cheek would not fade without surgery, but she would never take it if it was ever offered. She kept it as a reminder. She learned from her mistakes. Her nose was slanted from a break, and although still small and cute, was never perfect again. Her arms and legs received everything in between. From bullet holes, to scars from daggers and scratches from crawling in vents. She knew she was a mess.

Now at the age of twenty-one, the long burgundy haired, light hazel eyed woman, with small light freckles across the nose and cheeks of her tan skin looked down from the high windows on Omega's station, her dark brown hair equally tanned and freckled dark green eyed brother standing next to her. Her mind was in a whirl, and her hands felt sweaty in her fingerless gloves with metal plates on her knuckles. Her black long sleeve tight leather shirt with a deep v-cut, buckles, zippers and with a hood attached to it that would cover her face was adding more heat than it should. She was way too nervous. Something felt wrong. Her black tight leather pants doing the same although it should not. Leather belts adorned her waist and chest, extra mags and throwing daggers hiding in the folds and pockets. Her brother's outfit was the same, except no v-cut and his wasn't so tight. His amp was itching in the back of his skull and his hands itched with restraint to not grab his sister's. Their outfit where fitted and the protection they offered was like armor from the system alliance. It was probably even Specter status grade. Even their omni-tools where better than money could buy. With their assault rifles on their backs, her sniper and his shotgun right next to it and pistols on their hips, they set off. They needed to eat, and even though they knew they could die, and it didn't feel right, the money was too good to pass up. They only had each other. They trusted each other to know they would come out of it alive, no matter what.

* * *

><p>(Think Kasumi's outfit for both but a non-shiny, black, zippers, buckles for mags and v-cut for the female on the front.)<p> 


	2. Savior from above!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Special Note: I'll be hopefully writing both POV's soon. 3rd person is my usual writing style and I want to include my male OC's thoughts too. So hopefully I get to that soon.**

**Request:** I don't know if I have a good story. Please review? I'd really like to know if this has the potential to go anywhere.

**Word Count: 1,874**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior from above! <strong>

Every shot executed was like music to their ears, as was every scream and cry of bodies hitting the floor but every shot returned, was not. Every magazine they reloaded into their weapons was becoming more urgent, and they had to move faster than the last, there was no end in sight for the duo. Asami sighed heavily, knowing her brother could hear the desperation in it. He knew her better than anyone in the Galaxy, and she knew him just the same. The bullet hole in her shoulder and side were burning. Luckily they had enough momentum in them to shoot all the way through her muscle and out an exit hole. Yes, she had put medi-gel on it, it stopped bleeding and it was at a small dull, but she couldn't tend to it for a time so she was growing pale and dizzy from the blood loss. Her brother on the other hand was better off even though he looked as sickly as her. She protected him from more than necessary. He had used his biotics too many times and was growing weary when someone had lined him in their scope. She had pushed him into cover in time, but suffered in his stead. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Go in without being noticed, hack a terminal, gather information, then get out and sell it to the highest bidder. Yet, somehow it went downhill. When she arrived their where more guards than previous Intel gave, the firewalls that contained their information securely behind was doubled and the exits they would have used to escape was blocked off as soon as they were half way in to the base.

Crawling in the vents, she had peered down into the halls of the factory, their hired mercs where jumpy, and even the soft hisses from tubing that lined their walls as gas escaped made their trigger fingers twitch on their assault rifles. Looking behind her, she had nodded to her brother and waited for the right moment. Soon as it arrived she opened the grate and jumped down, her brother joining as soon as she gave the word that no one was in sight. She was nervous, and her blood was singing. Never a good sign and she should have followed her instincts. Sticking to the shadows was difficult. They had installed more lighting systems, more cameras and hacking them took more time than they necessarily had. She could no longer use the vents. Some of them where closed off and they didn't lead her where she wanted to go. When she had gotten closer to a locked door, she heard voices and leaned it to hear them talk. It made sense now why they had resorted to all this.

Apparently they had gotten wind of someone making a name for themselves, on this disgusting station, wanting to pay them a 'visit' as soon as possible. She knew they had to be more careful now with this. She had moved as silently as she could with her brother's heavy foot behind her. They had hacked terminals for credits, scanned weapons for illegal upgrades and other mods they didn't have. They were making out like bandits. When reaching the security room, they had quickly knocked out the mercs, and with a sweaty brow, she went to work. It had taken her five more minutes than they thought it would to retrieve the information she needed, but once they got it, they would be out faster than they came in. Unfortunately her brother wasn't paying attention while he was scanning in another room, attached to the one she was working in, and knocked something over when she surprised him by coming in so suddenly. It was heavy, and even though she caught it, she dropped it from the weight and bruised fingers from hacking so quickly. They had bolted out of the room in seconds but when bullets whizzed by their heads, she had to grab the pistols off her hips and reciprocate. They had taken cover behind the large crates; she had switched to her sniper and took out as many as she could. Now they were here, in this situation and she could only wish for a miracle. Crouching low again to reload, she heard a zip from a sniper; a body hit the floor and feared the worst. Looking at her brother as he looked back, she concluded that it wasn't him and sighed thankfully. Daring a look, she pop her head out and saw a body on the floor, a bullet size hole in the middle of his helmet and blood seeped underneath him. Hearing another zip she crouched again and waited. Someone was helping them? She could only hope that whoever it was, was on their side.

After hearing five more bodies fall, she lined her shot and got the last few down while their attention was drawn somewhere else. Folding her sniper, she put it on the clip on her back and waited, grabbing the pistol on her hip and reloading it just in case. She heard the ping of a shell as it fell on the floor and looked out from her cover and saw a heavily armored Turian. Steering her resolve, she stood slowly and raised her weapon and aimed it dead center to his helmet. They stood there for a while each ready to fire, nether talking nor flinching. It was even hard to resist blinking in case she missed his or her movement. She couldn't tell the difference between woman and men Turian. As her brother came to stand beside her, she raised her free hand and told him to stand down, the energy from his boitics making a cold chill go down her back as he drew it back in and relaxed a bit.

"We have no beef with you, Turian. So let us through, or we'll fight our way out." She let her voice grow cold. Her muscles where straining with anticipation from their stare down. When he did not speak, a soft grow came from the back of her throat. _Who the hell does this person think he or she is?_ Her mind roared. Hearing a click, her mind quickly jolted back to the Turian before her, mentally kicking herself for letting her mind wander. He folded his sniper and put it on the clip of his back. He stood a second longer, and then began checking the dead mercs. For a moment, Asami did not move. She didn't know whether it was insulting that he didn't perceive her as a threat or not yet when she began to laugh and hold her uninjured side she decided not to be. At least she wouldn't have to suffer any more injuries.

"We cleaned them out….I wouldn't waste my breath searching for more." She spoke loud enough to hear after getting past her hysterics. She was starting to sweat profusely and wanted to get out of there soon. She needed to treat herself and brother in their home. When he looked at her, she smiled lightly and held out her omni-tool. Clicking a few buttons, she forwarded half her findings and a copy of the information. When she heard a ping of his own omni-tool when he received everything she sent, she nodded and bowed lightly.

"Thanks for the help….I'm selling the info, but I'm sure you can use it somehow." Without waiting for a response, she turned her back confidently and walked towards the door, her brother following obediently.

Once she was out, and the doors closed behind them, Garrus shook his head and chuckled lightly. Ever since Shepard had died, he hadn't found anything amusing or worth his time. His chuckle, even though strained, was for once genuine. It had been months and his face felt like it was cracking from the unused muscles. He looked up and sighed, his mandibles flaring under his helmet in aggravation. Once again his thoughts landed on his fallen Commander. It was too soon. He died before his time. He was a bloody hero. He blamed himself for not being there to save him and have his six instead of being in Specter training. He shouldn't have listened. The guilt killed at his soul. He really was a bad Turian. Opening his omni-tool, he checked over the information and smiled. She was good. He had to remember this when he started to recruit his team. There had to be more like the two, he had somewhat meet that hatted the injustice plaguing Omega. He just had to keep an eye out. Looking around one last time, he nodded and ran quickly to the exit. He had to get out before anyone came in and found him. He had more mercs to kill today. It was going to be a longer day than he originally thought.

* * *

><p>Away in a lonely apartment in a district unknown to many, except the poor, two people sighed in relief that they were finally home. The female of the two was sitting on the full size bed they shared, removing the crusted cake of medi-gel on her shoulder. The blood began to drip down her arm and the burning began anew. Cleaning quickly, and holding a wet cloth while adding pressure she began the process to close it again as her brother came in with a surgical needle and wire.<p>

"Do you think that Turian is trouble?" Her brother asked quietly. He was always quiet, even more than she was. She always asked the questions, always sold the Intel; she was assertive while he was shy. He was more hardheaded and hotblooded, though. She still loved him no matter what, and being older she had to protect him. She promised their parents as they stared at the charred remains, and she knew they counted on her from the afterlife.

"Generally, I would say yes. But, he didn't shoot us and let us walk out. So, no. I still wouldn't let him out of my scope though." She responded, Haru only nodded in understanding and sewed up her shoulder. Tending to her side was more difficult. She had to bite a small portion of leather to keep her screams low and prevent from biting her tongue off. After taking some pain medication, she undressed to her underwear to keep her wounds free to let them breathe and laid down on her side, her brother turning the lights off, joining her ready for sleep and curling into her side. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and petted his head as he fell asleep. A lonely tear fell down from her left eye. Her skin itched from the salt but she resisted from scratching it so she wouldn't wake him. Tomorrow would be better for them. She'd make sure. Tomorrow she could eat after two days of being without and letting her brother take the last of the stored up preserves. Soon would be the anniversary of their parents' death. She didn't look forwards to seeing her brother's tears again. Sighing deeply she cleared her head and feel into a deep dreamless sleep, happy that for once the nightmares would not come.


	3. The Anonymous Employer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Special Note: So, I'm completely aware that I haven't finished the stories I have out currently, but for some reason this just wouldn't leave my head until I started writing this. This takes place after ME into ME2, before Garrus gets recruited, basically before his whole team on Omega dies. So the question is, what if Garrus wasn't the only one who survived other than Sidonis? Basically Thane/OC/Garrus, OC/Jack with possible character death. I kind of want to ask reviewers, if there is any, whom should my OC character end up with? I love both character but can't decide. Hopefully I'm able to pull this story out. **

**Word Count: 2,085**

* * *

><p><strong>The Anonymous Employer!<strong>

It had been a month after the incident when she saw the Turian they encountered that faithful day. Since that day, because of the shoulder injury she suffered, she decided to sport a sleeveless style of her usual garb. It felt better, freer and if she could input on it, is was a bit sexy. They had received another contract after they sold the information they acquired, which was the next day they obtained it. It sold well and for a high price which pleased both immensely. The contact wasn't anything big, an assassination of all things which was odd. Omega needed no assassinations. People tended to do that work themselves but she could not turn it down. Apparently her brother failed to tell her about the broken pieces of his mechanical arm. When she had looked up the parts so she could replace them, she found them to be too expensive. But she could not say no to him. He couldn't function well without it anyways, so it wasn't an option. They had spent 70% of the money they earned and she almost cried as the money reluctantly left her hand. In fact the merchant had to pull hard to get the credit chit from her stiff fingers. It would take time for it to come in. So they couldn't work, or well he couldn't. He had told her two weeks after the fact. She was still a bit pissed off. She was just lucky she somehow didn't spend the money they required to purchase the parts. The contract had been left for her from an anonymous employer. When she had asked Aria, which was none too pleased that she had disturbed her, she said it was genuine. The credits where already wired into an account only Aria knew. If she didn't do it, then others would come for her. Well that was what Aria told her. She usually believed her. She could not risk her brother getting hurt, so she agreed to do it.

Asami had left Haru at home, knowing it was safer for him since assassinations where not his specialty. He also had the job of repairing his arm the best he could until she came home. They had finally gotten the parts from the merchant. She was thankful. Haru agreed wholeheartedly, the little pussy. She knew no matter how badly they yelled at each other, it was always in jest or to fool others. They could never be mad at one another. It was impossibly weird, but they knew what the other was thinking. Perhaps a six-sense, or a twin telepathy. She did not know, but she didn't question it either. Walking along the cat-walk, she peered into the crowd after making sure no one was following, looking or just simply there. Her target was a Turian known to sell red sand, deal in prostitution, and was known to kill many of humans to pass the time. He was scum; she could tell by the way he treated a potential customer. Activating her cloak, she unhooked her sniper and lined her scope. Looking out again, she made sure she wouldn't be seen. Call her paranoid, she'd only agree. Making sure her Mantis was loaded and had a bullet in the chamber, she slowed her breathing, her mind becoming blank. The only thing she saw was her target. Nice and easy.

A loud thud was heard on the floor of the VIP room in one of Aria's less known nightclub. Screams from Asari dancers penetrated through the quiet of her mind. Her face was blank, her eyes hollow but inside she smirked. Standing up, she folded her Mantis onto the clip of her back and rushed off the cat-walks. It will be the first place they looked when they judged the angle it came from. She was not going to stupidly stick around. Reaching the bottom floor, she exited quickly dodging her way past the crowed of dancers so she would not reveal herself. She rushed into an alley nearby when she got far enough away and uncloaked. Sighing in relief she leaned back and crossed her arms. It was easy. Too easy for her blood. What was the catch? Did they know she was the one and they would seek revenge? No, couldn't be. No one knew her or Haru. No one knew where they lived. Only Aria and she wouldn't sell her out like that. She had done too much for her and Aria knew she could not even compete for her power. Her biotics were substantial. She also had too much on her. She wouldn't risk it.

A small cough brought her out of her muse. She grabbed the pistol on her hip and pointed it at the darkness in the small alley. Her heart started beating. She got stupid and made a mistake. She let down her guard. Did they find her? Was it over? At least Haru could get away, right? Swallowing a wad of saliva that went harshly down her throat and made it burn, she puffed out her chest and schooled her face. She would not look weak. She would fight to the death if she had to.

"Show yourself, coward…" She hissed low enough for only her potential assailant to hear, her voice sounded and felt cold and dark even to her own ears. Her mind began to work on overtime as she tried to remember the layout of how she came in. Maybe she could make it the few steps it took to get out. Maybe she could activate her cloak and vanish into the crowd. It was worth a try if this turned out badly. Seeing a spot of blue armor she blinked before readjusting her eyesight. Did she just see that, or was she hallucinating? Then it came all crashing down. Blue armor came with spots of grey, then to her surprise a heavy armored Turian appeared. One she recognized, or hoped she did.

"You….? Why…?" She had asked but not expected an answer. He only brought his gloved hands up to show her he was unarmed. Lower her pistol, but not putting it away she let her shoulders slump, the adrenaline leaving her and making her feel tired. Was this Turian her employer? Would he kill her now that he saw what she could do? Was he watching? Following? She grew more angry with each questioned that popped in her head. She was growing aggravated with his silence. Was he mute? She hoped not. She felt like she had just insulted someone.

"I wanted to watch your work…I needed to make sure of your skill…" His deep baritone responded her so suddenly she felt like she was slapped across the face. A deep blush appeared on her face. It was hot. How the hell did anyone have such a hot voice like that? Shaking her head, a shapely eyebrow rose in question for him to continue. But when he didn't she just scoffed. This Turian was a piece of work.

"You know if you wanted to test out my skill you could have just asked…Unless you are a masochist for pain because if you don't tell me why you've done this I am going to kick your ass…" She exclaimed wildly waving her pistol about. If Garrus was not trying to be serious, he would have laughed at the spectacle. He had a purpose, he could not falter. She was stealthy, quiet, and precise. He needed her for his cause. Shifting from foot to foot, he tugged lightly at the armor he was incased in. Though he practically lived in it, it was getting rather warm in the alley; he needed to go back to his apartment soon. He did not feel safe in the open like this. He was becoming way too known and ran the risk of getting killed when he was in the open. He was making strong enemies.

"Look, human. I don't have the luxury of your time. I'm recruiting. Omega needs to change. This injustice needs to stop. Contact me when you decide. The sooner, the better…" He spoke harshly to her threat. Though it would be funny to see a small human like her try and 'kick his ass', hell he'd even pay to see it but he wasn't there to play games. He had other things to get done. Activating his omni-tool, he sent her his extranet address and some information. Hopefully she made the right choice. He'd find out soon.

"Does this offer apply to my brother? I will not leave him behind…"Receiving a nod, she sighed and received the information. She had thinking to do. Bowing lightly, she holstered her pistol and activated her cloak.

"Goodbye, Turian. Thank you for your patronage. I will contact you soon….." Then she was gone. Like she had never been there in the first place. It was just silent and empty. Looking out from the alleyway he neared the entry cautiously. Spotting no one in sight, he quickly exited and made his way to his apartment making absolutely sure that no one followed him. He had been watching the duo for more than two months now. When he had saved them, he did not at first know it was them, but when he confirmed it he was rather impressed. She neared his level on the sniper. She had a cloak so she was either an Infiltrator or assassin by trade. He had followed her while she bargained, spoke but lost her when she went home. She could disappear when she didn't want to be seen and be seen when she wanted. She was professional, precise. He could use that. Her brother was a biotic. That was useful in case they ran into trouble. He was also a machine from what he gathered. They could always use that, especially one with his skills. Reaching his apartment, he made one last check no one had discovered him. Happy with the result, he pulled off his helmet and sighed heavily as his mandibles fluttered. At least he didn't get a new scar in the shape of a bullet hole for tricking her like that. He now had to be patient. Hopefully though he would not have to wait long.

* * *

><p>When Asami had arrived home with a grim look on her face, her brother feared that she had gotten hurt. After hearing the explanation she gave for her look, he knew why she now sported it. Haru for his part could not believe it was genuine. But yet again the Turian did not attempt to kill her. He let her go, offered her a position to eliminate injustice on Omega. It was one of their dreams come true. But was it really too good to be true? He thought so anyways. Looking over the information the Turian vigilanty had forwarded to his sister while she retrieved several different tools to help fix what he couldn't. There was not much information. Only his address and some on what he hoped to accomplish. Feeling the twinges from her screwing in bolts, replacing plates and reconnecting wires, he felt a sudden sickness in his stomach from the realization of where they lived and how they lived he didn't notice before. They needed something better. His sister deserved it for all she did. Maybe they should check this out. Maybe it would bring them better things. He only hoped.<p>

Sighing, he nodded to his older sister when she asked him if they should go through with it. Promising each other to stay safe, his sister told him she'd contact him tomorrow for a meeting. If all went well, they go down a better path. They'd get their revenge on the Blood Pack one day for their parents and maybe when that was finally done, their lives would be easier. They could leave the guns behind and live a normal life. When a sole tear fell down his cheek, his sister only smiled sadly, understanding immediately why it was there. She kissed him on the cheek, and whipped the tear away. Her lips where soft and comforting just like he remembered his mother's being. Finally finishing the repair, he hugged her in a warm embrace and promised not to be so reckless again. Soon he would find out his fate along with her's. But whether it be here, or there or anywhere else he was happy with only his sister at his side.


	4. His Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Special Note: This chapter is for my male OC. His POV is just to push him to center stage and give him a voice. It even has a special guest and two others that are mentioned that have future chapters. Next chapter will be the meeting between Garrus and the twins. Then their adventures and time together before Sidonis' betrayal. Sorry it's taking me a while to get into the true story, but this needs a background. Or I feel it needs it, anyways on how Garrus came to be so badass and dark. All that jazz. Hopefully I'm getting it right.**

**Word Count: 1,807**

* * *

><p><strong>His Memories<strong>

**[Haru's POV]**

In reality when I think on my past, I find nothing good about it except for my sister. When we lost our parents we had no one, nothing. We starved for days at a time; water was the only thing that filled our stomachs. After a span of a month I couldn't stand it anymore. Our situation hurt too much for me to bear. We had eaten scraps that people carelessly dropped on the floor and even though I could hear my sister's stomach begging for it to be filled, she gave me more than half her share. At first I was disgusted. Some of it was rotten and hurt our stomachs. Some of it was dirty, had hair, and slime from god knows what. It passed after a week with some corrosion from her. She explained it was the only thing they could do to survive. She promised that someday it would be better. I believed her because I knew her. She would never promise me anything she couldn't accomplish. She is my savior, my copy, my everything.

Humans that passed us daily took pity on us but could do nothing. The aliens, however, did not pity us. They hated us. They would laugh at us. Their kids would beat us with anything they found and their parents only stood there and watched. My sister took the brunt of it. She would come home every so often to our little box we found and slept in with bruises and scratches holding bread or leftovers she found in the garbage from the nightclubs. I would worry, but she'd brush it off and I'd eat in silence as she licked at her wounds. It broke my heart and at night I'd cry myself to sleep as she held me and petted my hair. I felt like a wimp. In that time, I began to hate everyone. Everything irritated me. I would fight back with the children that picked on us. Their parents would hit back protecting them but I could only begin to love the pain. I was a masochist. I wanted to feel and know I was alive. I wanted to be stronger, and then maybe I could protect her. Would she need me more? Would she learn to lean on me for once? Could I be stronger? Only time would tell but I feared we didn't have it.

One day, something occurred that I will never forget. Something exploded in me. It turned out I let out a huge biotic shock. When I woke up two days later, my sister told me I blanked out and I had stopped breathing until some human did CPR on me. I was in a small hospital with a Salarian scanning me. He talked too fast for me to hear what he was saying and even if I could understand him my hearing was murky. It was like I was underwater. My sister was crying and hugging me. She was shaking and no matter what she would not leave my side. I found out I couldn't remember anything of that day until she had told me what happened. Some little kids where poking fun of us while we searched for scraps in a garbage can. They had cornered us in one of the back alleyways and we knew that this time things were different. One of them had held a pipe behind his back that we did not see, he had found it somewhere and when he aimed it at me while my back was turned, my sister pushed me out of the way and she got hit across the temple and fell with a thump. When I got up and looked at her unconscious body lying on the floor I chocked back a sob. Her temple was bleeding and it looked like she wasn't breathing. She had saved me again. She always saved me. Why couldn't I for once in my pathetic life save her?

My head began to throb and my heart hurt. My stomach was sick, I wanted to throw up. My eyes were fuzzy with unshed tears and I could not hear the laughs of the other children anymore. When the kid with the pipe attempted to strike me again I somehow dodged it and punched him in between the eyes. The other kids were quick to defend him. I was kicked, punched and at some point I could no longer feel it. I was numb. I just thought of my sister and then I blanked out while my body was still in motion. My sister said she had woken up minutes later with a small concussion and took some of the kids on. When I had gotten off the floor, they were all stunned. I was bleeding, bruised, and my eyes were soulless. She said I had a huge mass effect field around my body and the new, rather old, illegal L2 amp, the only one my parents could afford, failed to help me control it.

I had charged at them full force and knocked them all unconscious. My sister had almost got caught in the charge. I started running from the spot and she followed me. In an alley I did not know, even if I was aware at the time, I let out a huge biotic burst and then my body fell on the ground and seized to breath. Luckily no one got caught in it. My sister had spotted someone and cried to them telling them I wasn't breathing. They relented and helped me. She had dragged me to the small hospital in the lower wards and sought out the Salarian Doctor and begged on her knees for him to help me. He apparently scoffed at her and told her she did not need to beg. He had not charged us and my sister only thanked him profusely while she cried. He only smiled at her and petted her head lovingly. I spent a week in the small hospital. The Salarian was kind. My sister even helped him when he needed things. He called her his little nurse in training. He had fed us and replaced my amp with a newer one he created and told me that I would need a better one in the next year. He said I was lucky I didn't go crazy because of the problems the L2 amps had. They should have sent me to BAaT but then, where would my sister go? I couldn't leave her. She was all I had and by myself I doubt I could survive. He told us he would keep our secret as long as we stayed away from those kids. He knew about them. He had watched us from afar. We saw the Salarian often afterwards. Just to visit or say hi as we passed. True to our word, we stayed clear of those kids but only because they stayed clear of us. They feared us now and we never saw each other again until we were all older. We were faster, stronger, wiser.

We had only met four other people that we trusted in those eleven years. One was a Drell when my sister got sick, the other three were humans, two our adoptive parents and a female thief starting her career just passing by. I still didn't fully trust anyone that my sister didn't. No matter if they were humans or aliens. I trusted my sister and she in return trusted me. I had lost my arm around the time when our adoptive parents passed away. We needed money to survive, to eat. We started doing odd jobs for Aria, the self-titled queen of Omega. One day she had sent us to gather information from a small gang that was threatening Aria. To say she didn't like it was an understatement. We had gotten caught because of me. I was not like my sister. While she was soft, I was loud. I miss stepped and alerted others to my position. I defended myself the best I could. My sister was sniping away to get to me but she was too late. One of the lackeys from the gang had thrown a grenade and I did not notice it until the last second. I had jumped out of the way but my arm was gone all the way up to the beginning of my shoulder. The heat from the blast cauterized the wound and sealed it so it would not bleed but I was useless. I could not shoot anything but my pistol and I was tired from all the biotic attacks I inflicted on them. She had saved me in time and we got what Aria wanted.

Aria had paid handsomely for the trouble we endured when she found out what happened. I had the impression she was soft on us, even though she would never admit it. We had bought parts and built my mechanical arm and every growth spurt we had to remake it. Relearning everything was difficult. To eat, to dress, to sleep, everything. Sometimes I could still feel the weight of my lost arm. The pains in my shoulder would come at the most inappropriate times but I have learned to live with it. I wouldn't let her know how much of a weakling I truly was. I would suffer this alone. She had too many worries on her plate for me to add more to. Days, months and years passed quickly. More scars were on my body and hers. We have grown and are now adults. Sometimes when I try to wonder what life would be like if I wasn't born into this life, with my birth parents and my sister I begin to shudder. I can't imagine it easily without her. It only made me sad. Now when I look at the present I realize we do not have much, but we have improved. We have a home, a bed, food and drinkable water. It was better than nothing.

Looking to my sleeping copy I smile and let out a low chuckle. One day I know I'll be able to provide for her as she has provided for me. She could live the life I believe she had always wanted. She could find love and I could interrogate the man. Maybe she could have kids and I would be the best uncle. But until that day I only need her by my side. Lighting up a cigarette I stare out the window into the darkness of space, my mind beginning to go blank as I take a long drag. Tomorrow we have a job and even though my stomach is unsettled by it, we need to eat. I will do well by her. That is a promise I aim to keep.


	5. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, or any of its characters, though I wish I could. They belong to Bioware and EA. Any other characters are mine unless stated otherwise. All songs and quotes are credited to their respected owners. I make no money with this Fanfiction. It's just my imagination gone crazy.**

**Special Note: For the next two or three chapters this is all Garrus. I've wrote about my character way too much. I'll get back to her but it's going to be her, then Garrus, then the male twin, other canon characters, so on and so forth, not in that order. I just realized how much I miss the Mako. So I might add it to the Normandy SR2 to give the twins something to begin fixing and sometimes have them be with Joker since they are pilots. This will be either in 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person. Depending on my mood. I took a different approach in writing this chapter. Hope it worked out. **

**Word Count: 2,416**

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

**(Garrus' POV)**

Another spent casing dropped to the floor with a ping, a small puff of smoke wafting in front his helmet clad face from the heat and pressure the gun used to shoot. Reloading another bullet into the long and sleek chamber and lining his shot, he slowed his breathing and waited for the target to get stupid and pop his head out. His mandibles flared slightly and his knees were starting to ache from crouching for such a long period of time. His patience was growing thin with this one but he knew he had to wait. He was always rewarded in the end and he thanked the spirits this was the last man standing. Keeping his right blue eyes in the line of his scope he breathed in deep and then just like no talent hired mercs, he caved and got curious. A zip was the only sound that ran through the now quiet base, a body hitting the floor was the next. It was truly a beautiful thing when you take out such scum from the Galaxy.

As he began to leave, stepping over bloody dead bodies that riddled the floors, his arms felt heavy, and his breathing became labored. He was tired and it had been another long day. He feared this was never ending, he just hoped that it wasn't true. It turned out that when he had left for home, after confronting a potential member of his future team yesterday, he had received a request for assistance the very next day from a low income family that was being threatened by the Eclipse for protection money. Such Irony. They would threaten businesses to pay to be protected from others gangs like themselves that would threaten the same businesses they threatened? He'd never understand these gangs. It was just easier to put a bullet in their heads and be done with it.

A dull pain began to appear at the bridge of his nose and grew with each thought about this subject. At least it was over for the day. He could go home, take off his heavy suit and relax with a bottle of low grade dextro-amino wine. It was the best he could afford at the moment with rent, weapons, upgrades and other things he needed on a daily to monthly basis. An even though he would prefer something that would have him waking up the next day with a pounding hangover, it was better than the watered down, piss tasting shit they had at the night clubs. That was for sure. He had to make sure he didn't drink more than necessary, though. He had reserves but they were dwindling. Sure, the merchants that he had helped gave him gifts, but they were mostly poor and suffering financial ruin so it wasn't much other than the usual disgusting paste he consumed, fruits that were transported from Palaven, drinks that were safe for him, and small amount of credits they could live without. He felt bad, but they would insist and he could not turn it down.

Hearing a buzz from his omni-tool, he let out a heavy sigh before looking at his arm dejectedly. _Please, pleaseeeee don't let it be another request for help! _He thought, begging the spirits that all his good deeds earned him an afternoon off as he backed into a dark alleyway of the huge station. He did not want to be seen by anyone and in that darkness even the light from the screen could not penetrate it. He was paranoid but in the end it saved his bony plated ass.

Opening the omni-tool on his arm with his three clawed fingers, he stared at the heavily encrypted message with no extranet address. _This is weird…_. His mind began to ponder as he stared at the screen, questioning if he should open it. Who could send him such a message that his own one of a kind omni-tool could not trace? Did someone discover him? Was it important or was it just some bored hacker? Moving his fingers expertly across the keys he activated some of the firewalls he built and prepared himself for anything. On Omega, were scum breed like Vorcha, you could never be too careful.

The encryption was rather heavy but being who he was it did not take long for him to get through. They had made it a bit easy for him, probably knowing that he'd get curious, but hard enough that anyone else would not be able to break it. The screen lit up with bold letters, a time and location, then signed with the letter 'K'. Taping at his forearm absentmindedly, he wondered if he should go. It could be a trap, it seemed like it anyways. It might be one of his potential crew members. He had been busy this week and left information packets to only those he knew he could count on to at least consider the option of joining up with him. But he didn't know anyone with a name starting with 'K'. Then again he did not know the name of the twins, so it could be them. He hoped, anyways. He was tired and he really did not want to fight his way out, which seemed to be his usual routine lately.

Shutting the technology off, he lowered his arm and groaned, shutting his tired blue eyes and leaning back against rusted metal wall. He'd have to take precautions in case this got ugly. He had a purpose. Nothing would stop him. Not this. So setting his resolve, he straightened then took a step away from the shadows of the alleyway and began to follow the path that would take him to the location of this meeting, thinking along the way there exit strategies, making sure he had enough mags, and settling the painful churn of his stomach from the anticipation.

Hiding in the shadows like an assassin and watching the duo was rather weird for him. He hated doing this since he came to Omega. Hated hiding like some common criminal. He was always straight forward, a warrior. He wasn't some barefaced coward. Even when he took out mercs on a daily basis he sneaked up on them but then hit them with full force a second later. He knew the female felt his presence. She even looked into the shadows he hid in. Though she wasn't sure who it was, judging by her hand itching towards the pistol on her hip, she could tell someone was there. He had done this to her twice now and this time he feared she would not restrain from shooting him if he didn't come out soon. Looking left, then right, he grunted and came out from the shadows, the woman's shoulders losing the tense posture she adapted since he arrived. Her brother light mass effect field diminished as well. He came to them quickly, his heart hammering in his carapace, the tough skin of his chest tightening roughly as he tried to calm his breathing. He did not want to seem nervous in front of them. It would be a bad move in case they were his enemy.

A tense atmosphere settled on the three. Garrus shifting from foot to foot as he waited with baited breath. Why had they sent him a message for this meeting if all they were doing was just standing there, silent as the grave, not moving, not even a twitch. They hardly even blinked. Or so he thought. Their almond shaped eyes were haunting. They looked like they suffered much. Coughing into his glove covered hand, he sighed heavily through the speaker in his helmet. Guess if he wanted anything accomplished he'd have to start this off.

"Why did you call me here…..? Have you decided…?" He made sure his baritone voice went even lower. He needed to be professional and not let them see how this quiet affected him. He hoped that his badass, no holds attitude would let them know he was serious. He waited a moment, the human male's eyes turning to look at his sister. His sister in turn looked at her brother with her light hazel eyes as if somehow communicating with him telepathically. Finally receiving a nod from the male twin, the female looked back into the blue eyes hidden behind his helmet.

"Somewhat…..We are skeptical. We understand what you are doing, and personally it is our goal as well. But we don't know if we can trust you…." She took a deep breath, her eyes lowering slightly before becoming hard again, looking back up and matching his intense gaze. "You come out of nowhere. You watch us, bait us. How are we to know this is genuine? Even if we know that you are taking care of the _scum _on Omega….you might just be taking out competition." She spat out the word 'scum' like venom. Her full lips drawing back and exposing her white teeth and long fangs. In fact if he didn't know why she did it, he would have thought she was challenging him. His Turian ways were hard to ignore but he pushed and drew back the growl that wanted to leave his throat. "We have enemies even though they do not see our faces. We are taking a big chance coming here to meet you. Showing our faces and giving you our identities. I don't want to end up putting a bullet through your skull, Turian." Her voice was cold but laced with a slight hint of amusement. The threat was clear, though. She would follow through with it if she needed to.

Letting a low chuckle escape the back of his throat, he leaned back onto one leg and crossed his arms, his talons scratching absentmindedly on the plating of his armor. The low chuckle seemed to make the female shiver and he couldn't help but let a smug smirk appear on his lips plates behind the helmet. Seems he still had it. He had to admit, it made him a bit cocky. Woman always told him he was a handsome Turian, and if his voice could do that to this woman, then he wondered if she saw his face if it would do more. He wasn't attracted to humans per say, but he would not turn it down if the opportunity rose itself. She was rather easy on the eyes. Her scars were attractive too. He always wondered about humans. They looked like Asari and even though he had been with them in past sexual experiences he wondered if there were any differences. Shaking his head from the thought he looked dead center to the female. She seemed to be the elder of the two the way she spoke and her brother stayed quiet, only nodding his head in agreement when she spoke. The male was medium built, like many Alliance officers he had met throughout his years and Garrus knew he could take him, but he was a biotic so he had to make sure he did not make any threatening moves. His hide was tougher, but back on the original Normandy, when he had spared with Shepard or Alenko, he'd get his ass handed to him when they allowed biotics in play. Other than that, he would win. Turians where a bit stronger than human and with his hand to hand being above average, it helped turn the tide in his favor even more. The female was smaller, in both height and build, but then she was an assassin so she probably knew how to kill him five ways before he even blinked.

"I see…." He started off, his brain mulling over what to say next. "I don't expect you to believe me so easily. Omega is not known for that. In fact, no place is known for that. I have a property you can meet me at, whenever you please unless I am out on 'business'." He added the quotes with his talons. It somehow reminded him of the Turian Councilor and his 'Reaper' denial. He internally shivered from the thought. "It's a neutral place. You just have to send me a message and I will be there as soon as I can. If I'm not, then I will contact you. After a bit, you can tell me your decision, but until then we can work together and you can see how I operate. Believe it or not, I am serious and not in this for the fame. I hate injustice and red tape. Here, I can do as I please and make it a better place…" He paused and let the silence do the rest of the talking for him.

The meeting between the three continued on from there. Questions asked and answered. Worries and concerns. Information traded and addresses swapped. He even got code names from them. They said it was a precaution. True names were dangerous and you could be easily tracked. Knuckles and Knives, the K-Siblings. Catchy. In the end the twins disappeared and he was left alone. He had to admit, the location was silent, deserted and you really had to look for the entrance. No one would come there. He was lucky he knew of the place otherwise he would have never spoken with them but he didn't give it a second thought until now. It was an excellent place for him to meet others without being seen. He had to remember it next time. Maybe he could meet Sidonis, the information specialist, and Nax, the batarian mechanic, here. He had gotten confirmations from them to meet him. About time, too. He had spoken to them two weeks ago. He expected something sooner.

Bringing up his omni-tool he sent a quick message with a time, date and the location he currently was in, along with explanations on how to get in. He would have to meet with them soon. So far it was going well. For how long he did not know. As he made his way home, his shoulders sagged tiredly. He felt a pair of eyes follow him, he knew it was her. The feeling disappeared as soon as he left and headed home. She respected his privacy, just like he respected her's. That was good. At least he didn't have to take the back ways home for once. He didn't have to shoot anyone else today, either. Bullets were becoming expensive.


End file.
